halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Demakhis
Invite everyone you know to join Halo: Battle for the Ark Halo: BFA is going to be massive. So I and Kebath request that you invite everyone you've worked with before to join this RP. All forces are welcome. Anything can happen. And the fate of the universe lies in the balance.... as always. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) There are a few Orbital Elevators under construction....Kebath 'Holoree 02:23, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Kjell, what have we said about doing stuff to other people's characters? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:27, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Beware, my characters will respond in kind, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:52, 22 October 2007 (UTC) CAF I've signed up... Questionish Hey. Did you forget about the Roleplay you started? Freelancer"SquakBox" 17:43, 25 October 2007 (UTC) KOBH question What did our forces find underground? Must know so I can continue -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:27, 25 October 2007 (UTC) No, what's the energy source? The one you talked to. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:13, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Any possibility that the A4A might experience a split? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:44, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, will either side be good to the humans? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:56, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, it appears we like FF. They should create a FF fanon.--Kebath 'Holoree 21:21, 26 October 2007 (UTC) mhmm. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Err....Could ya help me with Question 2? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:29, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Already did that.--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) A better Idea(s) Either we can just depart into Fan.fic.net. OR, do what I did to my articles. Make them all with the Alternative template. That makes it in a seperate Halo universe away from the others. Another idea is to ask the admins to create fanon groups, each group shares their articles, but if the group doesn't like it. Move it to a different group and seee their opinion. You can put your article in all groups if possible. Group 1. Not canon friendly. (All rulebreakers) Group 2. Close to canon. (New factions) Group 3. Moderate. (New planets) Group 4. Perfect Canon. (Mostly characters, nothing new.) What say you. (If yes then lets start a forum.)--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 21:35, 29 October 2007 (UTC) KOBH So, I don't remember what you said we found underground. Did you say it was some sort of virus-thingy? Could you write a section and explain please. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:02, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Well, I wrote the article on Precursors as a mini-page, but I did check out the Astuto a while ago :). --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products I did An article that rants and raves (and guides), is right here.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 20:44, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Well.... I got that information from your picture. Which strangly is that for the Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship.... ahem --Ajax 013 16:21, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks 4 lettin me use ure character, in KOBH if what he's doing doesnt seem to fit in with the character (or story) tell me and i'll edit it... or u could edit it to suit where u'd rather take it... User:Justanothergrunt Halo: Spartans Never Die sounds cool. I read what you had up, and I like it. Keep up that cool writing -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:44, 1 November 2007 (UTC) copy Defend me.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:57, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I liked what you had. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Demakhis! Thanks for the thoughts on the forum page, I've recently created the page for the carnage, Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest and hope u'll join, I'd (and evry1 else im sure) would enjoy seeing Athenian (and ure many other characters) blasting their way through the mob of fanon favourites... Justanothergrunt 04:56, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Errr...Kjell, you do know that SPARTAN-IIs were augmented to have nightvision, right? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:29, 4 November 2007 (UTC) In the book it says so. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:40, 4 November 2007 (UTC) No, ive seen it at the video store, but theres allways something better.... anyways, Ive been reading ure posts on the RP's around here, and was wondering if u'd write the 3rd episode of the Surviul of the fittest thing, i'll send u more info if u agree... thnx Justanothergrunt 04:27, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Cool... (directed at both ure answer and the movie), Anyways, with the thing, I'm planning on making it 7 episodes + a pilot (prologue) that'll explain stuff before the fighting, I'd like u 2 write the 3rd of the episodes, be creative, do whatever u want as long as u kill off 9 or less characters (+ there'll b certain characters i may want left untouched 4 the finale), DO NOT biass ure own characters over evry 1 elses, every1's guys r gonna get caned, and no gary stus, besides from that do whatever u want, u can have a main character, or have a whole heap of mini stories, u can have them fight anywhere (but space) as the Island has little patches of evrything, and....yea...enjoy it...User:Justanothergrunt 05:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Sure! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry, forgot about that. Patching through to your comp.....now. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:45, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Soz, changed mind, random weapons would b perfect for killing off those chracters who have bad articles, but their page says stuff like invincible, ect...btw, wat did u think of the main story, i'm not planning on focusing on it, just a small group of characters will xplore it...and i watched the movie, mute redhead(can't remember his name) is awsome... User:Justanothergrunt Nope, wish I could! :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:12, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Mustang That name does look more appropriate, yes. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:08, 7 November 2007 (UTC) The main problem with CoD 4 is that it is rated M. Perhaps if I can trick my parents into thinking that I thought it was T might be of some value...... --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:26, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Utter Darkness Hey I have a question. In BftA, my squadron along with other squadrons are flying inside your Darkmind's hive. I was wondering, do the Utter Darkness flood have an equivalent of Flood ranged forms or something similar that could fire from a distance? Spartan 501 05:36, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Really?...I was thinking more like, similar 2 in Battle Royale, how there's that group of ppl who try and blow up the school, that there'd b some morally strong characters attempting to do the same in SOF (its easier...) though they'd still kill a heap of ppl in the process...or do u think it would be better if just had virtually no storyline, similar to CDM...User:Justanothergrunt Yea..but the film/Comics ect, are all set in the same 1, all the Royales previously probably had some kinda story line...I reckon it would be more interesting if there was just that little bit xtra bit. And b4 u said U n G-23 wood make a list? That'd b awsome, or if u don't hav much time, I could make 1, btw, Thanks heaps for bein such a major help with all this, it's reely my 1st major thing, thnx heaps for helpin it work....Just Another GruntConverse KoBH Hey, Demakhis, I noticed your the UNSC fleet commander, can you issue some orders to my squadron and my EABTs? Spartan 501 21:26, 11 November 2007 (UTC)